My Bronchitis
by Coxian324
Summary: JD's sick and Dr. Cox takes care of him. slash


My Bronchitis

I do not own Scrubs.

JD has a cold and Dr. Cox comforts him. JD/Dr. Cox slash. JD has bronchitis, with a little bit of a stomach virus on top of it.

JD has been sick and out of work for a week. Dr. Cox thought whining in his head

He kind of missed the little bugger skipping around him all day. Maybe he'll be back next week. Then I can torture him about being sick for a week, like a little girl.

"What are you thinking about?" Carla asked coming up to him and sitting on the counter

"Nothing." Dr. Cox said flipping through the chart he had in his hand that he had forgotten about

"Your thinking about Bambi aren't you?" Carla asked slyly

"Why would I be thinking about Marcia?" Dr. Cox asked slamming his chart shut and turning around and staring at her

"Don't get all macho with me. I know how you really feel about Bambi." Carla said softly

"I hate the little bugger with all my heart." Dr. Cox answered

"Maybe you should go visit the little bugger." Carla said sarcastically

"Why would I do that? So I can pour out my heart to him?" Dr. Cox asked sarcastically

"What that you hate him with all your heart, or you love him with all your heart?" Carla smirked and walked away

Dr. Cox slammed the chart on the nurse's station and stormed off.

I feel terrible. JD thought

I wonder how the hospital is doing without me? I wonder how Dr. Cox is doing without me? He's probably been the happiest he's ever been this entire week without me there. I've on the other hand missed him terribly all week. I wonder if I'll ever get the courage to tell him how I really feel? I wonder if he'll hit me when I tell him?

JD yelped as he was brought out of his thoughts as the door opened and slammed shut as Dr. Cox came barging in.

"Dr. Cox?" JD yelped

"How you feeling?" Dr. Cox asked softly

"A little better. My stomach hurts though." JD replied softly yawning

Dr. Cox walked over and laid down behind JD and laid in his lap with his head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" JD asked

"Go to sleep." Dr. Cox replied

"I can't, my stomach hurts to much." JD complained putting his hand over it

Dr. Cox slipped his hand under his shirt and started rubbing his belly. After a small yelp of surprise from JD, he finally began to relax, and fell asleep. Dr. Cox followed soon after, but was woken up thirty minutes later to his cell phone going off.

"This better be good!" Dr. Cox growled into the phone

"How's Bambi?" Carla asked

"How'd you know I was over here?" Dr. Cox asked gruffly

"Please, I know everything. Plus I went over there earlier to check on him, and found you two on the couch. Oh, and I meant to ask, why is your hand up his shirt? Are you copping a feel when he's sleeping?" Carla smirked

Dr. Cox looked down at the warm body laying across his chest, and down to his belly where his hand was still resting, and smiled.

"He had a stomach ache." Dr. Cox replied

"Aw, you rubbed his belly?" Carla cried out

"What did you want again?" Dr. Cox asked smartly

"I'll let you go so you can go back to sleep. Take care of Bambi for us." Carla replied

"Wait, was Gandhi with you earlier?" Dr. Cox asked

"No, why?" Carla asked

"I want to have a talk with him about this, so don't tell him." Dr. Cox replied

"Okay. Talk to you later." Carla said hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" JD asked sleepily

"Carla. Go back to sleep." Dr. Cox replied

"What time is it?" JD asked

"Four. Go to sleep." Dr. Cox replied

"Why are you here again?" JD asked sleepily

"I'm taking care of you. Go to sleep." Dr .Cox said

"Night." JD whispered before falling back to sleep

Around five thirty that night Dr. Cox woke up and slipped out of JD's apartment. JD just rolled over.

Carla came home around six, and woke JD up to the smell of soup in the kitchen.

"How you feeling Bambi?" Carla asked kissing his forehead checking for a fever

"Turk must not be around if your kissing me." JD joked

"At least you still have your humor." Carla joked

"Where is Turk anyway?" JD asked

"Went to pick us up some more food, and you some more soup." Carla answered

"Where'd Dr. Cox go?" JD asked

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to mention that he was over here when Turk is around." Carla said

"Why?" JD asked

"Just please don't do it." Carla answered handing him a bowl of soup

"Okay." JD replied

Turk came home a few minutes later, and they watched a couple of movies. They went to sleep around eleven.

Seven the next morning

"Where's Gandhi?" Dr. Cox asked

"He's in surgery until eight, and then he doesn't have another one until nine." Carla answered

"Gosh, I feel like a guy going to ask a girls dad for permission to go out with his daughter." Dr. Cox growled

"Isn't that kind of what's going on?" Carla asked

"I hate you. I really do." Dr. Cox growled

"You hate everything." Carla remarked and walked away

JD was laying on the couch flipping through the channels wishing he had somebody there with him. He was feeling a lot better today. His throat didn't hurt as much, and his stomach didn't feel nauseous anymore.

"Gandhi! I need to talk to you!" Dr. Cox called out to him

"What's up?" Turk asked walking up to him

"Not here. Let's grab some coffee." Dr. Cox replied

A few minutes later they were sitting in the cafeteria with coffee in front of them staring at each other.

"Did you need something?" Turk asked

"I like him." Dr. Cox replied

"Excuse me?" Turk asked confused

"I like JD. I went over to your apartment last night after my shift, and stayed with him for a couple of hours. I've liked him since the first day he started here. I was just hoping that you would be supportive if he felt the same way about me?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yeah, whatever makes JD happy." Turk replied

"Thanks Turk." Dr. Cox said getting up and walking away

"He likes you too you know. Sometimes he mumbles your name in his sleep. It's kind of cute. And I see the way he looks at you sometimes, and I also see the way you look at him sometimes. You'll make him happy." Turk said smiling

Dr. Cox smiled and kept walking.

JD was dozing on the couch when Dr. Cox stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What?" JD asked before Dr. Cox slammed him into the couch by kissing him hard. After a moment of shock JD put a hand on the back of Dr. Cox's head pulling him closer, and kissing him back. Dr. Cox moaned and bit at the bottom of JD's lip. JD moaned into his mouth, and shoved his tongue into Dr. Cox's mouth. Dr. Cox moaned. After a few minutes Dr. Cox broke away.

"What are you doing here again?" JD asked

"Other than the obvious?" Dr. Cox smirked

"Yes." JD said rolling his eyes

"I had a talk with your girlfriend." Dr. Cox answered

"Yeah, so. You talk to him a lot. Mostly to berate him, but none the less to talk to him." JD retorted

"I told him I liked you, and he had a feeling you felt the same way." Dr. Cox smirked

"He had no right to give that information, but I'm glad some one had the guts to. Yes, I like you." JD said kissing him lightly

"Good." Dr. Cox replied kissing him

"Why do you mumble my name in your sleep?" Dr. Cox asked against his lips

"I'm going to kill Turk." JD replied


End file.
